Batas
by I X K A
Summary: Ada batas yang tak mampu ku hancurkan dalam hubungan kita. Seberapa besar pun aku mencintaimu, hal itu tetap tak akan mengubah apa pun. Hubungan kita tak akan lebih dari ini. Gomenasai ! (Side story of One Day)


**Batas**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto ©Mashasi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pein/Pain x Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneeshoot**_

 _ **Warning : Typo (s), OOC, absurd, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ada batas yang tak bisa ku hancurkan dalam hubungan kita. Seberapa besar pun aku mencintaimu, tetap tak akan mampu mengubah kenyataan yang ada. Hubungan kita tak mungkin lebih dari ini. Gomenasai.**_

 _ **Side story dari fic One Day**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

Suara lonceng kecil yang berdenting menelisik telingaku saat aku menggeser pelan pintu _kafetaria_ itu. Seorang pelayan dengan seragam yang khas menyambutku dengan senyuman yang terpatri nyata di wajahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai formalitas, kemudian berjalan santai menuju meja paling pojokan yang masih terlihat kosong.

Aku mendudukkan diri setelah menggeser kursi rendah itu. Melirik sebentar pada jam digital berwarna biru tua yang mengikat pergelangan tanganku, masih lima menit sebelum waktu janjian. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat datang,. Aku memutuskan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku, untuk membunuh waktu yang tersisa.

Tak sampai tiga menit, lonceng kafe kembali berdenting. Menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang lagi. Aku masih asyik mengotak-atik benda berbentuk persegi itu, enggan mengalihkan atensiku ke arah lain. Suara derap sepatu yang terdengar samar kini mulai jelas mengusik indera dengarku. Langkah kaki itu menuju ke arahku.

" _Gomen Pein, apa kau sudah lama menunggu ?"_

Aku mengalihkan atensiku dari layar ponsel saat sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal melayangkan pertanyaan padaku. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna bunga musim semi sedang menggeser kursi dengan anggunnya. Emeraldnya menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

" _Iie, daijoubu. Aku juga baru datang !"_ Aku menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

" _Maaf karena mengajakmu bertemu tiba-tiba Pein !"_

Gadis itu kembali meminta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Padahal aku merasa tak perlu menerima permintaan maafnya. Aku akan selalu dengan senang hati bertemu dengannya, meskipun dia terlambat sekalipun. Aku memang tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan gadis ayu itu.

" _Hn !"_

" _Kau sudah pesan ?"_

Aku hanya menggeleng, karena aku memang belum memesan apapun sejak masuk tadi.

" _Aku akan memaanggil pelayan, kita pesan sesuatu dulu !"_

Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno tersenyum simpul meladeni tingkahku yang menurut kebanyakan orang sangat membosankan. Dia meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktav agar pelayan yang dipanggilnya mendengar. Setelah itu satu orang pelayan datang terburu ke arah kami dengan senyum ceria yang biasa mereka pasang di wajahnya saat melayani pelanggan.

" _Mau pesan apa nona, tuan ?"_ Pelayan itu bertanya lembut pada kami.

" _Satu moccalatte dan red velvet. Lalu… Kau pesan apa Pein ?"_ Dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.

" _Seperti biasa saja !"_ Aku menjawab singkat.

" _Kalau begitu satu espresso dan chees cake !"_

Sakura memesankan menu pilihanku seperti biasa. Dia hafal benar dengan apa yang ku suka. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot memesan sendiri.

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu meninggalkan kami, aku berinisiatif membuka tanya kenapa dia mengajakku bertemu, padahal ini belum akhir minggu.

" _Jadi… Ada apa?"_ Aku menatapnya datar, sembari melayangkan pertanyaan padanya.

" _Apa aku perlu berbasa-basi lebih dulu Pein ?"_

Sakura kembali mengulas senyum. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, emeraldnya terasa hampa. Tak berpendar cahaya seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

" _Masalah itu lagi ?"_ Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, menerka maksud pertemuan kami. Saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya aku yakin benar pasti karena masalah keluarganya lagi.

" _Sepertinya aku memang tak perlu berbasa-basi padamu lagi Pein ?"_ Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan sebagian wajah ayunya di balik poni.

" _Tousan.. dia menyuruhku menikah."_

Aku terperanjat mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Sejenak rasa yang asing menghujam ulu hatiku, sakit. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh, berusaha keras mengembalikan sikapku seperti semula. Sakura sendiri hanya menatapku sendu, entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tak terbaca.

" _Lalu, apa yang salah dengan itu ?"_ Aku mengumbar tanya padanya. Pertanyaan retoris yang seolah berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Memang apa salahnya kalau gadis itu menikah ?

Bukankah semua gadis ingin menikah ? Begitu juga dengan sahabat merah mudaku ini kan ? Lalu kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak ?

" _Kau berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengan itu ? kenapa kau tak bertanya dengan siapa tousan menyuruhku menikah ?"_ Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada yang semakin meninggi di akhir. Iris matanya menatapku nanar. Sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang terakhir. Hatiku mencelos saat memikirkannya, karena tidak mungkin gadis itu di suruh menikah denganku.

" _Tenanglah Saki !"_ Aku mengulas senyum paksa di depannya, sebelah tanganku terulur menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Iris mataku mentap wajah sendunya, penuh afeksi. Aku tak bisa melihat gadis yang kucintai menangis di depanku. Ya aku mencintainya dari dulu, meski dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, tak lebih. Dan dia mungkin juga tak menyadari perasaanku padanya, karena aku memang tak pernah menunjukkannya.

" _Pesanan anda nona, tuan !"_

Suara pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan beralih menatap pelayan tadi sembari mengucapkan terimakasih. Matanya masih lekat memandang punggung si pelayan sampai dia menghilang di balik _conter._ Baru setelah itu dia mengalihkan atensinya kembali padaku.

" _Minumlah dulu, keburu dingin!"_ Sakura menggeser cangkir berisi cairan hitam kental itu lurus ke arahku. Suaranya terdengar serak seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis.

" _Hn!"_

Setelah itu keheningan mendominasi kami. Aku lebih memilih menatap secangkir kopi di depanku lalu sesekali menyesapnya. Lalu gadis itu ?

Gadis di depanku itu sedari tadi terus menatap jalanan dari balik pintu kaca kafe di sampingnya dengan pandangan kosong. Aku membiarkan dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir sesuatu, entah apa.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali menatap lurus ke arahku, aku balik mentapnya. Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kata.

" _Beberapa hari lalu kasan memanggilku, dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Kami duduk santaii di ruang keluarga, di sana juga ada tousan. Sepertinya pembicaraan itu memang penting. Tousan meletakkan koran yang di bacanya lalu beralih duduk di sampingku. Kemudian….._

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

" _Kemudian tousan bilang dia akan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari kolega bisnisnya. Aku langsung berterik kalap saat itu juga, menolak mentah-mentah keinginan tousan dan kasan. Tapi…._

Sakura terisak, kata-katanya tertahan. Aku beranjak dari kursiku, beralih ke sampingnya. Mendekap tubuh rapuh gadis itu. Sebelah tanganku mengepal erat menahan gejolak rasa yang saat ini menelusup dadaku.

" _Ta- tapi tousan bilang aku harus menurut padanya, atau dia akan mengusirku dari rumah.. Hiks..hiks.. hiks.. dia bilang i-ini demi ke-baikanku. Hiks..hiks… bukan-kah di- dia egois Pein".._

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuhku erat, seolah ia akan luruh begitu saja jika aku melepaskannya. Hatiku semakin terasa sesak melihat Sakura yang menangis tersedu di pelukanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Apa aku akan membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan tangisnya lebih dulu seperti gadis yang ku temui tempo hari.

Tidak, ini berbeda. Sakura bukan gadis patah hati yang waktu itu. Masalah mereka hampir sama, tapi posisi mereka berbanding terbalik. Sakura adalah gadis yang menolak untuk di jodohkan, sedangkan Hinata adalah gadis yang di tinggalkan pacarnya karena pacarnya di paksa menikahi orang lain. Bukankah itu hampir sama. Kenapa dunia di sekitarku begitu rumit.

.

.

Isakan demi isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura semakin samar. Sepertinya dia mulai sedikit tenang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menempel di dadaku. Matanya begitu sembab, penuh jejak air mata. Tanpa sadar tanganku terulur menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di mata _zamrudnya_. Jemariku mengusap lembut pipi putihnya, tak ingin meninggalkan jejak luka sedikitpun di wajah ayunya.

Aku mengulas senyum palsu, menutupi kegetiran hatiku sendiri. Aku ingin gadis di depanku ini kembali ceria, meski ku tahu itu sulit. Ini bukan perkara mudah untuk di hadapi, tapi aku juga ingin dia bahagia sperti yang orang tuanya inginkan. Gadis itu layak mendapatkan kehidupan yang bahagia. Jadi, meski sakit sekalipun, aku akan berusaha berbicara baik-baik padanya. Memberikan penguatan sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik sekaligus sahabat yang mencintainya.

" _Saki, orang tuamu pasti punya alasan kuat kenapa dia menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Dia ingin kamu mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak, dia ingin anak gadisnya bahagia. Kau tahu, itu artinya mereka sangat menyayangimu."_

Aku berbicara selembut mungkin padanya, berusaha membuatnya mengerti. Aku kembali mendudukkan diri di kursiku seperti semula.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu demi kebahagiaanku. Aku bahkan tak mengenal pemuda itu, melihatnya saja belum."_

" _Kheh, tidak ada orang tua yang akan menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri Saki. Orang tuamu pasti sudah tahu benar seperti apa pemuda yang akan di jodohkan denganmu itu. Dia pasti pemuda baik-baik dari kalangan terhormat yang bisa menjamin kebahagiaanmu Saki. Jadi…_

Jeda sejenak, aku menahan napas. Dadaku semakin bergemuruh hebat, rasa sesak yang melingkupi hatiku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidakah aku benar-benar munafik.

" _Jadi… cobalah untuk menuruti kata-kata orang tuamu. Jadilah anak yang baik. Semua demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaanmu Saki !"_

" _Kenapa kau bersekongkol dengan mereka ? Ku pikir kau sahabatku Pein !"_

" _Justru karena kau sahabatku Saki. Aku ingin kau bahagia, seperti orang tuamu yang mengharapkanmu bahagia. Kau tahu betapa berharganya kau untukku ?.._

 _Jadi apa salahnya kalau sahabatmu ini juga menginginkan kau bahagia ?"_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Aku buru-buru menggenggam kedua tangannya yang terkepal pasrah di atas meja. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud meneriaki dan mengguruinya. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya. Untuk gadis yang ku cintai.

" _Gomen Saki. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak atau mengguruimu. Hontouni gomen !"_ Aku meminta maaf padanya, tak ingin membuatnya menangis, lagi.

" _Iie. Kau tidak salah Pain. Aku saja yang terlalu kekanakan. Kau benar, aku seharusnya menjadi anak yang baik dengan menuruti kata-kata orang tuaku"._

Sakura tersenyum getir ke arahku. Air di pelupuk matanya sudah menggenang kembali, siap untuk tumpah saat itu juga. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik tangannya kasar. Menyambar tas lalu berdiri gamang tanpa menatapku.

" _Arigatou Pain. Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Matta sita!"_

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dia berlari ke luar kafe. Menjauh dari hadapanku tanpa sanggup ku cegah. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku terasa berat. Aku benar-benar orang yang brengsek. Seharusnya aku membuatnya tertawa bukan membuatnya menangis seperti tadi. Sahabat macam apa aku ini.

" _Gomen Saki."_

Ada batas yang tak bisa ku hancurkan dalam hubungan kita. Selamanya aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu, tak akan pernah bisa lebih. Seberapa besar pun aku mencintaimu, tetap tak akan mampu mengubah kenyataan yang ada. Hubungan kita tak mungkin lebih dari ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku yang sudah berani menodai persahabatan kita dengan perasaan cinta ini. Aku benar-benar sahabat yang buru untukmu. Gomenasai, berbahagialah dengan dia yang di jodohkan denganmu !

 _ **-oOo-oOo-oOo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _ **Uhuk-uhuk.. Fic gaje, side story dari fic One Day. Bagi yang udah baca fic One Day pasti udah bisa nebak si Sakura dijodohin sama siapa kan xD**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak untuk fic gaje authore ini. Jangan bosen-bosen ya. And say thanks for silent readers ! hha**_

 _ **Oh ya. Di fic ini authore coba nulis pake sudut pandang orang pertama.. susahnya bukan main ya ampun..**_


End file.
